<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired by LAwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507799">Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAwrites/pseuds/LAwrites'>LAwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 insane dudes, Jschlatt is just tired-, Kidnapped, M/M, Might Make More Chapters, Multi, Possessive Techno, except for schlatt, idk yandere esc themes, kinda unhealthy, ooc for now, possessive wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAwrites/pseuds/LAwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Insane Wilbur became obsessed with Schlatt kidnaps' him, with the help of Techno manages to escape, but that was short lived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got bored and idk i like writing this stuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I have to get out of here- what if he finds me again- shit- shit shit-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The president of Manberg was running through the woods, completely lost, all he knew was that he had to get out of there, away from him. Wilburs gone fucking insane, someone who he thought was his friend no matter what, went insane over the fact that he lost a fucking dumb election. He can’t slow down, he wouldn’t even if he had the choice. Instead of going to war like any sensible rebellion would do, Wilbur in his deranged mind had a different plan. He became obsessed with the dictator. Unhealthy so. It’s not like his plan for kidnapping Schlatt was a secret, Tommy and Tubbo helped as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now the ram honestly wouldn’t care if Wilbur had tortured him like Tommy kept on ranting that he would, but what he did was bone chilling. Instead of hurting Schlatt like he deserved, he hugged him, and treated him like his prized object. No one expected that, not even his ‘captors’. He faintly remembers the look of disgust on the boy's faces when Wilbur tried to kiss him. The ram hybrid felt chills run up his spine just thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur basically made Schlatt do the same routine that they had when they were dating. It was nice for him for a little while, but then he remembered that at any moment he would explode and end up hurting more and more people. He remembers when Technoblade first approached Schlatt, asking if he wanted to go outside. He wanted to say yes, but the look that Wilbur gave Techno made him think against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he’s here, running in the woods, in the middle of the night. He slowed down a bit and climbed the nearest tree so he could rest. “There’s no way he would find me here.” He sighed in relief, Wilbur was hopefully still asleep. Schlatt replaced himself with a large pillow to trick him into thinking he was still there. He mentally patted himself on the back for that. He rummaged through the bag he had brought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had packed some food, weapons, and some rope. Schlatt began to tie himself to the tree, hoping to get some sleep in the peaceful night before the residents of Pogtopia realized he had escaped, well more specifically, Wilbur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt never really liked to sleep, it made him vulnerable, easy to catch off guard. However, when you have a psychopath drooling at the sight of you, you learn to bury your pride and do what every you can to get away quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his eyes begin to droop, he allowed them to close, whisking him to rest, an unsettling lullaby rang in his ears. Besides a bit of sleep wouldn’t kill him, it’s not like anyone would come looking for him until the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt was wrong. So very wrong. Someone did look for him, because when he woke, he wasn’t in a tree, he was in a bed. The room was pitch black, or at least from what he could see, there was a sliver of light protruding from where he infers the door is. He removed the covers from his body and entered the cold air. He shivered and made his way to the door. He felt around his surroundings, acting insanely cautious. He slowly felt the wood of the door, searching for its knob. He was blind with only one goal, to get the hell out of where ever he was. He eventually felt something cold and metal, bingo. He got a grip on it and twisted the knob, he was met with nothing. The door was locked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really think you could leave me that easily?” A voice behind him questioned, Schlatt didn’t dare to look behind him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Wilbur, of course it was Wilbur. Schlatt gulped, “Uh- Hey Will- Bud- Pal? What um brings you here?” Wilbur grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look up at him. He wore an unimpressed look on his face and was slightly glaring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like it when my things get taken from me, even if it’s by free will.” The grip on Schlatts shoulder began to tighten, he began to dig his fingernails into Schlatts light blue sweater as a warning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you pull that little stunt again and succeed, I will still find you. You may act like this is a game of cat and mouse, but this time you and I both know that the mouse won’t win this time-” He paused for a moment, his grip on Schlatts shoulder softened and he rested his forehead to the others and soothingly rubbed the other mans injured shoulder, “-You know I would miss you right love? I couldn’t bare waking up again and not seeing your face, you understand now, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt understood that he was fucking insane and he had to get away from him. He nodded anyways just to get the lunatic off of him. Wilbur smiled and struck a match, walking around the room to find a lantern to light. Once lit, Schlatt would see how much of a mess Wilbur was, he seemed tired and stressed out, his hands were fidgety, the bags under his eyes seemed to get even darker than before. Schlatt almost felt bad for the guy until he remembered that guy kidnapped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Schlatt, at least say something..” He sounded so desperate, like if he didn’t talk he was going to break down, “I don’t care what you say, just please, say something, anything.” Schlatt felt his throat close up, his throat must have been sore, he managed to get out one word though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W- water.” He coughed out, he turned to look behind him where Wilbur was standing, he watched the helpless look on his face morph into a kid seeing fireworks for the first time. He smiled at the other man, as if he wasn’t just on the verge of tears a few moments ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Anything for you!” He giddily made his way to the door and retrieved a key from his back pocket, he unlocked the door with a satisfying click. The rams ears purked up in excitement, was Wilbur going to let him out of the dimly lit room? That question was soon answered, “Now Schlatt, I know you would like to get your own glass of water, but after that little problem you had, it’s going to be a while until you leave this room-” Schlatts ears drooped down again in disappointment, “-I still have to punish you after all! Now you stay here like a good boy and I’ll be right back!” He kissed the shorters cheek and walked out the door, making sure to lock it on his way out. Once the door was shut the man wiped off his cheek and wiped his hand off on his pants, he shivered in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt immediately started to look for anything he could escape with, maybe a paperclip to pick the lock, or even a loose screw on one of the windows, anything that would help in even the smallest bit. He didn’t know how long he had, he had hoped it was longer. He didn’t want to see him so soon after that interaction. He noticed a second door in the room, he slowly walked towards it and tested if the handle would twist and open the door. It did. Schlatt felt a wash of relief and excitement wash over him, could this be a way out? It was not. It was a bathroom. His shoulders slumped, he was really hoping that there was a way out of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was deep in thought, planning, plotting his escape. He didn’t even notice the arms slowly creeping around his shoulders. The ram jumped, the arms tightened around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now, not even a hello?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno, what the hell man, I thought you wanted to help me!” He struggled against the other mans grip. He was desperate to get out of this mad house, but he was having none of that. The piglin hybrid dug his nails into the others shoulders, which he was sure would bleed. Long fingernails made there way to rip at the wool of the blue sweater so they would have better access to his pale skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, but I didn’t realize you would abandon me as well as him.” Nails dug even farther into his skin, “I want you, the voices want you, and we don’t like to share.” Schlatt began to hiss at the subtle stinging in his shoulder blades. He stood there silently, scared that if he even moved in the slightest he would be killed. He felt a head move closer to the back of his, he heard Techno inhale, then exhale in ecstasy. His nails removed themselves from his shoulders and he turned Schlatt around and hugged him tightly, “You smell nice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to take deep breaths of Schlatts sent, it was like a drug to him. It was a high that he never wanted to get away from, he never wanted to go back to the ground again. Thankfully for Schlatt, this moment was interrupted by the sound of a glass shattering off the wall next to Schlatts ear. Techno swiftly looked behind him, his arm guarding the ram from the danger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The piglins eyes met with a very pissed off Wilbur. Both faces raised the tension in the room to a new level, both were pissed. I mean Schlatt was pretty pissed they they were treating him like an object, but that was ignored. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno. Leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno didn’t budge. He moves his arm to push Schlatt more behind him. Wilbur let out a small chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me take him from you now.” Wilbur glared from across the room, fully intending that he meant his words. Venom was pouring from just a stare. Schlatt was getting fed up, first he was kidnapped, he escaped with some help, the person who helped him turned out to be just as insane, he was taken back to where he was before god knows how, and now both crazies are having a staring contest over who can have him. He wore an unimpressed look on his face, arms crossde as he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno glared back at Wilbur, Schlatts patience was running thin, he just wanted to sleep, maybe even eat something. He wasn’t really paying attention, but he knows that insults and threats were being tossed around. He had to put an end to this at some point, it seemed like it was close to getting out of hand, he sighed and moved so that he was next to Techno instead of behind him, they were still yelling, but he was too tired to care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey can we wrap this up? I’m tired and am being forced to stay here against my will.” He yawned for added effect. Both men's heads snapped to his direction, almost as if they had forgot he was still there. They both looked back at each other, then back at Schlatt and regained there posture and looked at the floor bashfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Why didn’t you say so?” Wilbur seemed pleased with this, he started to lead Schlatt to the bed and tucked him in before immediately going to lay on the other side of the bed before Techno stopped him with is arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said you could share a bed with him?” The glaring continued and Schlatt groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can a guy just get some sleep?” He was very annoyed at the two insane men, he was too tired to think about what he was saying. He pulled the covers over his head as if he was trying to hide. He heard mumbles and felt 2 body's lay next to him. Both had an arm around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to be a long night for Schlatt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>